


Soaked

by Holtzy



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Bottom!Veronica, F/F, Feisty Hot Veronica Lodge, G!P, Literal Dad: Betty Cooper, PWP, Pure Innocent Betty Cooper, Shower Sex, Smut, Top!Betty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 07:55:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10680993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holtzy/pseuds/Holtzy
Summary: As time passes, the curfew is drawing near, the showers need to contain two people at once. Josie picked Cheryl as her partner, Reggie chose Archie, and Betty with Veronica. Betty can't be nonchalant about this since Veronica doesn't know about her little secret.





	Soaked

**Author's Note:**

> This story was originally written with different (real life) characters and it was based on real life events. So, some points may be too inaccurate and a little off character. I'm still practicing my erotic writing skills—specifically g!p—so it would be deeply appreciated if you comment my flaws and comment what you like! I'm apologizing early if you find this odd, uncreative, and unrealistic, I'm still in the midst of improving. I'm planning to write another smut but this time: Veronica tops ;) if you guys would like that and nah, it won't be g!p
> 
> Warning: Don't read this in public or near a close relative, a close friend, or anyone who'd find you a person who needs to control their unbridled lust. You've been warned, this fic contains some pretty uncanny, incredibly filthy, but sultry stuff. 
> 
> And as for the ACTUAL warnings: This might offend you because this focuses on a female that has a penis (if it's your first time encountering g!p which stands for girl penis), there is no contraceptives, I did not write this to be realistic (which isn't some people's cup of tea) and anything written in this fic should not be practiced. If there's more to that that offends you, please tell me and I will put it here. I apologize in advance. I do not mean to offend any trans people or so, I love them all. And, again, this is originally based on a sexual fantasy so it is not going to contain 100% realistic events.
> 
> P.S Betty is not trans here, I implied that she was born with it which I mentioned that it was unexplainable. I'm sorry if it will offend anyone, if it does, please don't go any further.
> 
> Enjoy! Please do comment if you see any flaws and help me improve. And kudos and positive (libidous) comments are deeply appreciated and would be flattering. Enough of my babble and please do enjoy my first attempt on g!p and my first smut ever posted on the internet.

It was unexpected.

After an hour of swimming, the girls have decided to find a partner and shower together to save time since it was already past curfew. Josie picked Cheryl to be her partner, Archie picked Reggie, and Veronica picked Betty. Betty was not comfortable at all, she has been crushing on Veronica ever since the cheerleader auditions. It developed as time passes, now she’s thinking that she is already head over heels for her.

“We’re almost done!” Josie shouts through the side of the door, ripples of water are barely audible. Betty and Veronica were next in queue for the shower; after Josie had announced, Betty swallows, contemplating about the possibilities that is about to happen in less than five minutes. In addition, Veronica has no idea that she has a penis and she is sure that she might see her bulge over her shorts and boxers.

Veronica gathers all her toiletries and her towel before she places a hand on Betty. Betty jumps and she can be clearly read based on Veronica’s face, looking pensive and worried.

“Hey,” she starts. “You feeling okay?” She starts to stroke her upper arm and shoulder which is first meant for soothing but Betty doesn’t think that, instead she thinks of something that sends mixed signals down to her member. She gulps again.

She can’t answer with words––more like, she chose not to because she might say things that she’ll regret––so she just nods frantically and turns away from Veronica. Veronica furrows her eyebrows as she waits with Betty.

The door opens and shows a Cheryl and a Josie fully clad with their spare clothing and towels draped around their shoulders. They exchanged smiles to the other pair as they passed through them. Veronica gives Betty a nudge before she walks into the room, beckoning Betty to follow her.

Betty swallows for the third time, following Veronica’s trail and gave a silent prayer that Veronica shouldn’t see her face as she was practically red as blood right now.

Veronica removes her shirt, revealing a flat stomach and the bikini top she was wearing moments ago. She warily hangs her towel on the towel racket then she hops in the shower, turning it on. Betty does the same thing except that she was clumsier than Veronica: it took her a few attempts to have her towel hung over the other towel racket, mumbling profanities as she fails. Veronica just watches her from a proximity, furrowing her eyebrows and mentally laughing. Finally, Betty hops in with Veronica, almost tripping.

“Hey there,” she greets smugly, causing Betty out of her stupor. Betty manages to give a weak smile as she grabs the shampoo. Betty squirts a dollop of shampoo onto her hand before spreading it to her hands.

Betty can’t stop thinking about what’s going to happen. She keeps on imagining about fucking Veronica endlessly, with her unexplainable penis, until she walks with a limp, she keeps on fantasizing about that ever since she learned how to masturbate: nights spent with her screaming Veronica’s name as she comes undone.

She roused from her musings as a hand passes through her body––Veronica’s hand reaching for the soap––she turns to look at Veronica who was biting her lip then she swears she winked.

Veronica grabs the soap and begins to cleanse her body with it, rubbing small circles on her collarbones. Betty didn’t realize she was already watching Veronica; fortunately, the latter didn’t notice. She was too immersed into washing herself, her hands already roaming around her curves and her lower body. Betty could feel the heat traveling to her member, she keeps herself from eliciting a small whimper as she watches her agonizingly.

Veronica closes her eyes, her soap continues to disperse to certain parts, fully cleansing herself and enjoying the warm water. Betty’s member was already half-hard, she soon realizes this when she looks down and sees a faint bulge, protruding from her shorts. She mentally shrieks and tries to find a way to hide it, she turns back to watch Veronica who was already rubbing over her breasts and noticing that she slips her hand inside her bra. Betty closes her eyes and tries to relax her breathing, and thinks: _She doesn’t know and she’s just a friend. Control yourself._

The last part sat on her head a little while, making it a mantra and a promise. She opens her eyelids and sees Veronica working with her other breast, carefully cleansing it. She groans mentally, her cock hardens even more, making it more noticeable.

“Like what you see?” Veronica teases, snapping her out of her reverie. Betty realizes she moaned loudly, which––in fact––she did not know. She sees Veronica biting her lip and her eyes wandering on her hardened, unliberated groin.

 _So that's why I felt a slight lump when I accidentally touched her groin and that's why she wouldn't let me inside the bathroom when she pees._ Veronica licks her lips and Betty’s cock twitches at the sight.

“Um––” Betty manages, trying to find an explanation quickly. “I’m sorry––I didn’t mean to. I should've told you about this”––she gestures over her bulge––”I just––I’m sorry.”

Veronica steps forward, causing Betty to whimper. As if her dick couldn’t get even harder, it apparently did. Betty steps backward as she steps forward, soon enough, she was pressed against the wall. She swallows, Veronica was mere inches away from her, she kept on biting her lip. Betty purrs, her breath hitches when Veronica leans closer to her. “Don’t apologize.”

She catches her breath, but soon becoming muffled as she was silenced with Veronica’s lips crashing on her own. Betty keeps still, her hands fidgeting over her body; Veronica did not care, she continues to brush their lips together, tasting chlorine from their swimming session mere moments ago and she swears she might've used her tongue. Betty eventually reciprocates, her mouth pressing on hers, her hands finding certain spots. Veronica pulls her closer by her neck, Betty moans in response. Betty brushes her tongue over her bottom lip, causing the other woman to moan. She hums in response and she thinks about making ‘drastic measures’. She grips on Veronica’s waist and turns her around so she is the one pressed up against the wall. Veronica moans again, her hands ruffling Betty’s hair as she felt her cock hardening on her thigh. Betty is failing miserably not to grind on her. Eventually, she pulls away that caused Veronica to frown but quickly remedying it when she leans in to trail open-mouthed kisses on her neck. Veronica’s back arches, allowing herself to indulge with her pleasures.

Betty’s hands found its way over her breasts, gently massaging it at first and squeezing it with lack of pressure. She continues to find her weak spot, wanting to make her moan loudly, not caring about what people outside will hear. She travels her tongue over her pulse point, nothing; she travels her tongue over her clavicle, nothing; finally, she travels her tongue under her left earlobe, making Veronica hitch her breath. She grins while she nibbles on that spot, her squeezing adding more pressure, she’s sure that she was giving her an evident mark but never cared about it. She felt Veronica’s hands retreat from her hair and she hears a faint, clicking sound of the clasps then she realizes that Veronica was removing her bra, but still draped around her shoulder. Betty leans back to help Veronica remove her bra, her shoulders shimmying her bra down.

Betty’s breath hitches at the sight of topless Veronica, she catches Veronica’s eyes and looked at her pensively, her free hand stroking her already erect right nipple. “You’re so beautiful.” Then she leans in again, giving a passionate kiss as she strokes both of her nipples. Veronica hums in response, her hands now nudging the hem of her shirt, prompting her to remove it. Betty soon realizes this, so she grabs the hem of her shirt, pulling away for a split second so she can discard her damp shirt. Leaning in again but this time her mouth cover over a nipple, Veronica moans loudly and places her hand over her head.

Betty circles her tongue with such dexterity, then her free hand snakes down over her panties and cups over them. Veronica’s head sagged backward on the wall, emitting sexual noises and trying to control herself from bucking her hips with Betty’s fingers.

Betty begins to level things up by pinching her nipple, Veronica opens her mouth but no sound was formed. Betty hums in apprehension, now aware that she was doing this in the right way. She slips her other busy hand inside her panties, then finding her lips warm with juices and begin making small circles on her clit.

“Please––” Veronica stammers, her teeth biting her mouth so hard. “Fingers––inside me. Now.”

Betty searches her eyes for a split second, making a face that asks her if she was sure about this. Veronica nods, removing her hand from her panties then she willingly discards her panties. Once it was discarded, she guides Betty’s dominant hand to her entrance and bites her lip. Betty’s member twitches at the exploit and view, her arousal growing larger and she thought she might come at any moment.

Without any hesitation, Betty slids a finger inside her. Veronica throws her head back, bites her lip, and elicits a small moan. Betty starts her thrusts languidly, Veronica whimpers and prods Betty’s fingers to insert another finger and quicken her pace. Betty obliges, she adds another digit then quickens her pace and places her thumb for rubbing. Her thrusts were now fast and vigorous, making Veronica rake her hands on her bare back, she can’t control her sounds of pleasure.

Veronica eventually thinks that it isn’t fair since Betty still has her bra and shorts on. She can see the evident, protruding bulge on her shorts. She removes her hands from her bare back and attempts to discard her shorts. Betty didn’t cease her sexual exploit, her fingers eliciting wet noises––she doesn’t know if it’s the water from the shower or the interaction of her juices with her fingers––while Veronica strips her down from her shorts along with her boxers. She groans as her dick falls free on the air.

Veronica smirks at the view, Betty making it hard to not groan. Her cock was not as she expected, it was thick, average-length, and veins prominent through the entire shaft. An actual penis. A functioning male appendage. Betty continues her pace, working on making Veronica to her climax but merely failing since Veronica wanted other things in mind––her fingers continue to stroke the base of her cock to her shaft––she whimpers, her cock twitches in response. “Can I?”

Veronica’s words were pounding inside Betty’s head, she never thought that she will hear this words from her mouth until now. Her arousal grows larger, she elicits a groan. “I’m not yet done fucking you with my fingers.”

“I don’t care, I want to come when you’re inside me,” she responds. Betty’s cock jerks as she groans. She pulls out her fingers carefully as she gives her consent to the other woman. Veronica smirks at her, she grabs Betty’s shoulders and twisted her so her back is pushed against the wall again. Betty groans again before her noises being muffled when Veronica leans to give her another tender kiss along with her hand cupping her shaft, Betty emits a strangled cry. She starts stroking it up and down in a slow pace, Betty bites her lip and stops any of her lustful intentions to buck her hips to meet Veronica’s strokes. Veronica pulls away from the kiss, Betty whimpering at the lost of contact then she sees Veronica sinking down to her knees and she realizes what she’s about to do.

After months of fantasizing Veronica’s mouth on her cock, it was happening right now in front of her. She never thought she would feel that deep sensation and arousal until now. She roused from her musings and looks down to see Veronica starting to lick her mouth before running her tongue around her begging shaft, it was Betty gasps, throwing her head back.

This was better than her fantasies as she expected. She indulges herself with the pleasure, the feeling of _her_ mouth on her penis. She doesn’t think this will never happen again, instead she enjoys her every last second with this beautiful woman below her, her head bobbing up and down as she swirls her tongue on the tip. She cries, she felt more heat rushing to her arousal then suddenly she was thrusting to her mouth.

“Fuck, Veronica,” she stutters. “I never thought you were good at this.”

Veronica hums in response, her blown, dark eyes watching her intently while she continues to suck her cock. Her thrusts were, at least, languid and steady so she’s not burdening the other woman by choking her with her member.

She flutters her eyes closed, enjoying every second that passes. She doesn’t want this to end and she secretly hopes that this won’t be a one-time thing. She was snapped out of her reverie when she didn’t feel Veronica’s tongue swirling around her cock, she whines at the lost contact. Veronica stands up and grips her shaft, guiding her to follow her steps until she was the one leaning against the wall again. She withdrew her grip and she hooked her leg around Betty’s waist then pulls her closer by her neck.

“Now––fuck me endlessly,” she commands, then bit her earlobe. Betty grits her teeth then grabs her legs and pulled her closer, she massages her clit with her cock first and leaned in for another kiss, muffling her cries. She pulls away, then she guides her head to her entrance, pushing slowly then gave pauses to let the other woman adjust.

Veronica closed her eyes, bites her lip, taking her all in as Betty goes inside her, she can feel her walls loosening at her shaft. Betty groans at her tightness then once she finally reaches the far end, she began pulling out, then pushing in again. Her thrusts languid at first, not wanting to afflict pain to the other woman.

“Please––faster.” Betty looks at her with wary eyes, she can read that she means it.

She gave a worried look, “Are you sure? Don’t you still want to adjust?”

“No––I don’t care. Just fuck me till I can't walk, Elizabeth.” She swallows as she quickens her pace, the other woman biting her lip that she can taste blood. She does this until her tightness gradually diminishes then she adjusts her pace without hesitation. Veronica screams out her name and emits a series of strangled cries and the only audible sound aside from her moans were the water rippling, the sound of wet noises because of Betty’s thrusts, and their flesh colliding together.

To make the situation better, Betty grips her legs and envelops it around her waist, Veronica helps her out by embracing her neck. Betty thrusts upward and pushes her back on the wall, she pulls her head away and finds her lips, she kisses her roughly and delves her tongue inside. One of her hands slithers down to her stomach and rubs her clit. Veronica lets out a strangled moan on their mouths.

“This is payback for a while ago,” Betty whispers over their mouths. She feels Veronica smile on her mouth and hums in response.

She adjusts her thrusts, trying to explore her insides. She soon realizes that she was probing for her G-spot, after Veronica let out muffled, loud moan. “R-right there—don't… fucking… stop. Oh God.” She stays there—persistent with her pace—unceasing in kissing her, but she pulls away when she speaks.

“I’m–” she kisses her again, “gonna come.” Betty smiles on their lips as she quickens her pace: both in her rubs and her thrusts. Veronica keens, biting Betty’s shoulder as she felt her arousal coat over her member. Betty bites her lip as she did so, her entrance agonizingly tightening on her shaft before she slows her pace, letting her come undone.

“Do you want me to pull out?” Betty asks, ceasing her thrusts for an answer. Veronica shakes her head and prompts Betty to come inside her.

“Don’t.” Betty whimpers and frowns at her, she continues her thrusts until she can feel her load traveling roughly to her cock, she lets out a gruff groan and grits her teeth as she spurts inside her. Veronica leans over to kiss her as she came, feeling warm, slimy substance inside her. Betty happily responds to the kiss, giving one last lick as she pulls away. She grips on Veronica’s waist and slowly deposits her down.

“Wow,” Betty starts. “That was spectacular.” Veronica laughs at the choice of words and nods.

“We should do this again.” She winks. “Wanna sleepover someday?”

Betty feels a blush spread around her cheeks, they just fucked but her blushes never stops. She gives a sly grin and nods before she surges forward and give one last kiss.

“Let’s go,” she beckons. She grabs her towel and spare clothing and puts it on. Veronica does the same, first grabbing the discarded panties and bra then turns off the shower before heading out of the shower. They put on their own clothing, then exchange smiles and a kiss before opening the door.

Betty smiles at the recent event, Veronica wants another time with her. This time without water and a quarter percent is dry. Her feelings for Veronica still there, but she fears that Veronica only wants copulation and not her. But she doesn’t let those thoughts swarm her mind, she focuses on the positive side.

As they exit the room, they saw some of their classmates running away from the bathroom door. Sensing now that they were listening through the door the whole time, now they were smirking and giving thumbs up to Betty. The pair looks at each other and shrugs, not giving a shit about anything.


End file.
